1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device in which an electro-optic material is held on a substrate, and an electronic apparatus using the electro-optic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recess/projection forming technique to form a light-scattering reflecting surface on the substrate used in an electro-optic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-optic devices, such as liquid crystal devices, are employed as direct-view-type displays in various types of equipment. Of those electro-optic devices, a reflective or transflective liquid crystal device employing a TFT active matrix is constructed as shown in FIGS. 20 and 21. In each of multiplicity of pixels 100a arranged in a matrix pattern on the surface of a TFT array substrate 10, a light reflecting film 8a to reflect an extraneous light, which has entered from the opposed substrate side, in a direction toward an opposed substrate 20 is formed below a transparent pixel electrode 9a, so that the light having entered from the side of the opposed substrate 10 is reflected from the side of the TFT array substrate 10. An image is displayed with the light emerging from the opposed substrate side.
In such a liquid crystal display device to display an image in the reflection mode, if the light reflected by the light reflecting film 8a has strong directivity, there occurs noticeable dependency on the viewing angle in such a point that image brightness varies depending on the angle of viewing the image. To avoid that drawback, a related art liquid crystal display device is constructed as follows. After coating a photosensitive resin made of an organic resin, e.g., an acrylic resin, at a relatively large thickness on the surface of a second interlayer insulating film 5, the photosensitive resin is patterned by the photolithography technique. A lower-side recess/projection forming film 13a, having a plurality of recesses and projections, is thereby formed below the light reflecting film 8a. Then, an upper-side recess/projection forming film 7a is formed on the surface of the lower-side recess/projection forming film 13a so that the recesses and the projections have relatively gentle slopes. As a result, a light-scattering recess/projection pattern 8g having a gently sloped shape is formed on the surface of the light reflecting film 8a that is formed above the upper-side recess/projection forming film 7a. 
However, if the recess/projection pattern 8g on the surface of the light reflecting film 8a has the same sloped shape for each pixel 100a, a problem occurs in that reflected lights from the light reflecting film 8a interfere with each other and display quality is noticeably reduced.
It is therefore proposed to form the recess/projection pattern 8g so as to have shapes different from each other for each pixel 100a. 
However, if the recess/projection pattern 8g is formed so as to just have shapes different from each other for each pixel 100a, another problem occurs in that chrominance non-uniformity and glare are caused by variations of scattering reflection characteristics in the respective pixels 100a. 